sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Baker Places, Inc.
Residential Programs Operates many residential programs which provide a highly structured, supportive therapeutic community in which residents can work through emotional difficulties and learn or re-learn practical living and social skills in order to live more independent and self-directed lives. Accepts adults with psychiatric history, dually diagnosed clients (psychiatric and drug/alcohol addiction), and people with HIV/AIDS. 24 hour staffing. Clients can stay 3-5 months. Spanish, Cantonese, Tagalog. Assisted Independent Living Program Case management and consultation to clients enabling them to establish and maintain their own independent living style in households of 2-5. Serves adults ages 18-60+ and gay clients. All services provided on sliding scale basis, GA and SSI eligible persons accepted. 2010 HAP Manual Text http://www.bakerplaces.org/ Operates many residential treatment programs which provide a highly structured, supportive therapeutic community in which residents can work through emotional difficulties and learn or re-learn practical living and social skills in order to live more independent and self-directed lives. Accepts adults with psychiatric history, dually diagnosed clients (psychiatric and drug/alcohol addiction), and people with HIV/AIDS. 24 hour staffing. Clients can stay 3-5 months. Spanish, Cantonese, Tagalog. Different sites. 2010 HAP Manual Text Residential Programs Operates many residential programs which provide a highly structured, supportive therapeutic community in which residents can work through emotional difficulties and learn or re-learn practical living and social skills in order to live more independent and self-directed lives. Accepts adults with psychiatric history, dually diagnosed clients (psychiatric and drug/alcohol addiction), and people with HIV/AIDS. 24 hour staffing. Clients can stay 3-5 months. Spanish, Cantonese, Tagalog. Assisted Independent Living Program Case management and consultation to clients enabling them to establish and maintain their own independent living style in households of 2-5. Serves adults ages 18-60+ and gay clients. All services provided on sliding scale basis, GA and SSI eligible persons accepted. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Baker Places Residential Treatment Services - BB 730 Baker St. 415-864-1515 (Centralized Intake) M-F: 9am-5pm http://www.bakerplaces.org/ Operates many residential treatment programs that provide a highly structured, supportive therapeutic community in which residents can work through emotional difficulties and learn or re-learn practical living and social skills in order to live more independent and self-directed lives. Accepts adults with psychiatric history, dually diagnosed clients (psychiatric and drug/alcohol addiction), and people with HIV/AIDS. 24-hour staffing. Clients can stay 3–5 months. Spanish, Cantonese and Tagalog. Different sites. Baker Places, Inc. - T 600 Townsend St., Suite 200E 94103 (Administrative Office) 415-864-4655 (415) 864-1515 (Intake) 415-869-6623 (Fax) info@bakerplaces.org M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Call for appointment Residential Programs Operates many residential programs that provide a highly structured, supportive therapeutic community in which residents can work through emotional difficulties and learn or re-learn practical living and social skills in order to live more independent and self-directed lives. Accepts adults with psychiatric history, dually diagnosed clients (psychiatric and drug/alcohol addiction), and people with HIV/AIDS. Twenty-four hour staffing. Clients can stay 3–5 months. Spanish, Cantonese, Tagalog. Assisted Independent Living Program Case management and consultation to clients enabling them to establish and maintain their own independent living style in households of 2–5. Serves adults ages 18–60+ and gay clients. All services provided on a sliding-scale basis. GA and SSI eligible persons accepted. Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing